The present invention relates to an electronic device comprising an electronic element which generates heat during operation and another electronic element to be used under an ambient temperature lower than a temperature caused by heat irradiated from the heat generating element.
As a prior art, for example, there is proposed a support structure in JP-A-11-249214, which comprises a support plate on one side surface of which a circuit board is mounted and the other side surface of which a structural body sensitive to heat is mounted, wherein the support plate is composed of two metal plates, having different thermal conductivities from each other, which are arranged so as to oppose to each other and electrically connected with each other, and wherein the circuit board is mounted on one side of the higher conductivity plate opposite to the other side facing the lower conductivity plate and the structural body is mounted on one side of the lower conductivity plate opposite to the other side facing the higher conductivity plate.